


Happy Drarry Halloween

by SneakerSean



Series: Drarry Holiday Shorts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Happy halloween, M/M, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakerSean/pseuds/SneakerSean
Summary: Just a short (for me anyway) Halloween story featuring my favorite couple. I saw lots off Halloween stories where Harry was all into it and Draco wasn't, I wanted to do one where Harry was the one not really feeling the holiday.





	

Draco Malfoy hated most holidays, especially now that he didn't really have a family. That wasn't completely true, his father was in prison, his mother had moved to France soon after. He did have his boyfriend, Harry Potter and his makeshift family. When he and Harry had gotten together he was surprised to find out he was raising his godson Teddy Lupin. Now almost a year into their relationship it felt perfectly normal. 

Harry Potter on the other hand loved holidays, he would go all out. Most of the time justifying it by saying that not only was it Teddy’s first holiday, but his and Draco’s as a couple. He had started scrapbooks to remember, but surprisingly enough Draco had taken to filling out the pages and stuff with his elegant writing. So as Halloween got closer and closer Draco was stunned that Harry hadn't started decorating, in fact he hadn't pulled so much as one box out of their holiday storage closet. He tried to hint at to Harry, but Harry just brushed it aside. 

A week before Halloween Draco decided to take matters into his own hands. After casting a few charms to keep away dust spiders and such, because a Malfoy does not get dusty, he braved the storage closet. Half an hour and two dozen boxes later he was forced to admit that Harry didn't have any Halloween decorations. 

Thankfully Draco was a wizard and he pulled out his wand and started to decorate that way. Usually they did it the muggle way, but Draco wanted it done before Harry got off work. Draco spent the entire day working on the house, hanging cobwebs, making the floor and some doors squeak, teaching the magical portraits to scare but not to scary since there was a baby in the house. 

The only breaks he took was to take care of Teddy when he woke up and wanted food, or a change, or just some attention. Draco had surprised himself and was pretty close to his cousin, Harry commented that they got on surprisingly well. 

Draco was just putting the finishing touches up when he heard the floo activate, he continued his decorating knowing that Harry would call out or come find him. Draco had one last surprise for Harry, he had invited a few people over to see all his handy work. 

“Draco? Where are you?” Harry shouted. 

‘Harry doesn't sound happy I hope he didn't have a bad day at work.’ Draco thought to himself. “Outside the study.” He called back. Harry came around the corner with a handful of the fake spiderwebs in his hand. “Harry I worked all day hanging that stuff.” Draco admonished mildly. 

“What is all this?” Harry's voice was carefully controlled that meant he was mad at Draco. 

“Halloween decorations, I thought you would want to decorate so we can take fun photos for the scrapbooks and stuff. You know Teddy’s first Halloween and all, plus it's our first one too.” Draco tried hard pulling out the big guns right at the start hoping to avoid the fight. 

“Our first Halloween was eight years ago.” Harry replied. 

“Haaaaaaaarry,” Draco drew out his name. “Our first as a couple.” 

“I don't really want to celebrate this particular holiday.” Harry said tiredly. 

“But…but…but…” Draco couldn't finish his thought let alone say it out loud. 

“Let's just take it down and have a quiet night to ourselves.” Harry suggested.

“We can't, what about Teddy? What about all my hard work?” Draco could think of a reason why Harry was so against this. 

“There will be other Halloween’s, Teddy is only a year old.” 

“But my scrapbooks.” Draco whined. 

“Well you did work hard we could take some photos now and pretend that it's Friday.” Harry suggested. 

Draco made a face, he hated that idea but Harry was at least trying for him. “I do have one other surprise.” He admitted tentatively. 

“So long as you didn't invite people over I don't really care.” Before Draco could say anything the floo activated at the same moment the doorbell rang. “Draco you didn't.” Draco offered a small smile as he headed to the front door. He knew who had arrived at each, Harry's friends always floo into the house and Draco’s would apparate down the street and use the door like civilized human beings. 

“Pansy, Blaize, how are you?” Draco asked after opening the door and ushering his friends inside. “Please be good tonight, I am already on thin ice.” He murmured knowing his fellow Slytherins would at least play nice with company present. He headed into the lounge. “Granger, Weasley lovely to see you as always.” He said going to the bar to grab the drinks. He turned around with a platter in his hands with six goblets all filled with a bubbling liquid. Pansy and Blaize had claimed one sofa, Granger and Weasley the one opposite them, Harry was still standing by the door trying to glare at everyone but slowly failing. Draco passed out the drinks moving over to Harry. “Please join us.” He said quietly. “Pretty please.” Harry huffed but took a glass and headed to the only free sofa in the room.

“What is this?” Weasley asked looking at the smoking drink with caution. 

“Oh you know something I just whipped up, let's see it was eye of newt, toe of frog, wool of bat and just a bit of tongue of dog.” Draco said with a smirk. 

“What?” Weasley said sputtering. 

“He is joking Ronald it's only punch.” Granger said, taking a sip to prove her point. The group talked far a bit drinking their drinks, even Harry seemed to be lightening up. Draco was happy this seemed to be working. 

Eventually they migrated into the dining room with Blaize excusing himself to the restroom and Draco roping Pansy to help him bring in the food. 

“Good now that we have you alone for a minute, what the hell happened Harry? I thought you hated Halloween?” Ron asked. 

“I do, but I came home and Draco had gone through all this work and invited everyone over. So what could I do?” Harry said. 

“Wonder why Ferret face bothered to do this?” Ron wondered out loud. 

Harry's face had gone red and his hands were balled into fits. “One, you will not disrespect Draco in OUR own home, two I have told you about how I feel about you still calling him that.” Harry trawled out. 

“Sorry but he has to know you hate Halloween because of your parents murders.” 

~CRASH~

Harry rushed into the kitchen where the sound had come from. Harry's eyes swept over the room in two heartbeats. Pansy had two plates in her hands and the rest were strewn about the kitchen counter. Draco’s face was a mask of horror. 

“I got this Pansy, go ahead and head back into the dinning room.” Harry said taking the plates from the woman. She quickly fled. “Draco? What happened?” Harry asked. 

“I didn't even think, Merlin, no wonder you didn't want to do anything.” Draco whispered his hands coming up to cover his face his shoulders shook. “You must think I am some kind of monster.” He said brokenly. 

“Oh Draco, love, I don't think you are a monster at all.” Harry said setting the plates down and pulling his distraught boyfriend into his arms. “Yeah I wish we could have talked a bit more about it, but I will admit I have actually ben having a good time.” Harry said rubbing Draco's back in soothing circles. 

“Really?” Draco said lifting his head from Harry's shoulder. “You're not just saying that to make me feel better?” He asked. 

“Draco when have I ever said something just to make you feel better?” Harry responded. Draco let out a small laugh. “The truth is that they died eighteen years ago and they wouldn't want me to stop living. I want to have a life with Teddy. And you.” Harry said. 

Draco's eyes went big. “I want a life with you too.” He said. 

“I love you Draco.” 

“I love you too Harry.” Draco said as he pressed a kiss to his black-haired boyfriend. Harry pulled out his wand and soon the plates were fixed and everything was back where it was suppose to be. 

“Let's enjoy our first Halloween.” Harry said as he levitated the dinner towards the dining room. Draco nodded as he joined Harry. “Happy Halloween everyone!” Harry shouted as he entered the dining room.


End file.
